1. Field of Invention
The current invention relates generally to apparatus, systems and methods for lifting objects. More particularly, the apparatus, systems and methods relate to manually lifting heavy objects. Specifically, the apparatus, systems and methods provide for a way of more easily lifting flexible bags filled with material making them heavy.
2. Description of Related Art
For eons, man has been lifting heavy objects. Often a person will bend over at the waist and reach down to lift a heavy object. This causes the lower back muscles to perform much of the lifting. Unfortunately, the lower back muscles are relatively small and often do not have the power to easily lift objects of 25 or more pounds. Secondly, bending at the waist creates a pivot point on discs of the spine in the lower back. Using small back muscles and creating a pivot at the spine often lead to lower back injuries such as a slipped disc in the spine and pulled back muscles. Lifting heavy objects with the knees using larger leg muscles also has its limitations. Squatting at the knees creates pivots between bones at the knees and with repeated lifting can wear out cartilage and bone surfaces in the knees. What is needed is a better way of lifting heavy objects.